sovereign_orderfandomcom-20200214-history
Of the Three Virtues
The traditional philosophy that the majority of the faithful follow. This official interpretation of the Three Virtues was written by Martyr Ederick Meletan. Respect The first virtue taught to all faithful is Respect. For without knowing the virtue of Respect, one cannot truly learn the other virtues which build up from Respect. The virtue of Respect is made of four characterizations. The first being respect by observance. To respect through Observance is to respect another based upon their perceived status. A King is respected not because you know him, but because of the position he holds. The same is said for any other position of authority. Respect based on the observance of others’ position in the world, to maintain order. The second characterization is respect by reverence. The Light above all is respected, but why do we respect the Light? That is through reverence, respecting of a power greater and more pure than ourselves which we revere, commends respect. The third characterization is respect by fear. Fear of repercussions can cause one to gain respect, but the use of fear can also cause disrespect and resistance. A being of authority may commend respect through fear, just enough to keep order. The misuse of fear however can build forth chaos and therefore disrupt order. The fourth characterization is respect of the self. The simplest and most necessary form of respect. If you do not respect yourself, then how can you commend respect from others? One who shows no respect for their own will gain no respect from others. Tenacity The second virtue is Tenacity, the lifelong dedication to the mastery of the Light comprising of two characterizations. For without Tenacity, one cannot continue on the path of the virtues. The first being acceptance. Through acceptance, fellows of the Light must come terms to three simple facts. *One, dedication to the Light is a lifelong process. When old and grey, the true faithful will maintain the faith until the end when the Light’s embrace embarks the soul into the next world. *Two, that complete mastery of the Light will never be reached. Even a Paladin training since his youth on the edge of passing on into the Holy Light will not have learnt all there is to know and master all there is to master. *Three, that there is always more one can do to improve themselves in sight of the Light. The most youthful vivacious acolyte may do more to better themselves in the Light than a Paladin with age and seniority who has succumb to the vices of the world. The second being purity. Tenacity serves as a bulwark where ill minded are separated from those of good will. The worship of the Light is a lifelong process and it is the end of many young practitioners who do not see the hope and salvation at the end of the path. This is the way the Light maintains its purity among its believers. Compassion The third and final, being the hardest of the three and thus being the last to learn. It is comprising of two characteristics. The first of Compassion being that onto others. Compassion is vital to be shown onto others. This means being Compassionate towards the lowest peasant to the highest noble. All followers under the Light deserve compassion and even those who turn from the Light, should the one day seek salvation. Without Compassion for others, one cannot commend Compassion from others. The second being Compassion onto one’s self. Compassion towards one’s self just as much as towards another is vital in the development of the spirit. This is why Respect stands as the basis of the virtues. Compassion is also of good and bad nature. Situations may shift where Compassion is either vital or detrimental to others development. *In which Compassion is vital can be seen in a knight aiding a poor beggar by showing him that the world is not unkind, helping him off his feet and offering him a meal and honest work for pay. By showing Compassion onto others who are in need of it may give them the will to carry on and grow from the experience. *In when Compassion can be detrimental can be seen in the Knight seemingly helping the poor beggar by showering him with gold and praise, trinkets which condition him to believe if he does nothing, he will be rewarded generously by those who are kind. By showing compassion where it is not needed or even in excess, people who have potential to grow from the experience find themselves doing just the opposite. This is Compassion and why it is the last and final Virtue to learn. Only the truly wise and thoughtful may know when to show Compassion and when they ought not to. Category:Documents